replay_valuefandomcom-20200213-history
AlcoholicAnomaly
Heries is played by Rave, also known as Sretan, whistledog, crazygirlwithasword, or sretann if you’re on tumblr. She’s a character that has been played since June of 2012, and was created in January of 2012. Heries is a notable character for being one of the most prolific and antagonist player killer ever met on Sburb.org. She has gone out of her way to kill at in upwards of 45 people, some of whom were killed just for a chance to keep connecting to the memo. Pre-Game Lusus A three-headed combination of a shark and a dragon. Was nicknamed ‘Sharkmom’. Hive It was a fairly good sized hive, situated on the edge/top of a cliff next to the ocean. Part of it was built down into the cliff, and reached the water. Her lusus lived in the water next to the cliff, and never actually entered the hive. There was a small beach nearby as well. Ancestor The Mistress, who was an incredibly charming slaver. Was fairly well known for the number of slaves she kept, and was also known for having a thing for jewelry and treasure. Was killed by a slave uprising. Personality She was inquisitive, spent a lot of her time reading and learning things. Her speech never showed it, but she was pretty full of it, and thought she knew it all. Although even with knowing it all, she had a lot of trouble deciding who she was, or what she wanted to be. Most of her time was spent flitting from one hobby to another, because she was trying to ‘find herself’. It resulted in her learning how to make alcohol, do photography, play the violin, and a few other things here and there. Native Session Title Seer of Heart Land Land of Leaves and Steam Dream Moon Derse Age 6 sweeps Overview The session was a four player session, with her as the Seer of Heart. There was the Bane of Dreams, Page of Space, and Sylph of Time. There was an accident with her scrying, which ended in the death of both the Bane and the Page. Tactician's Folly hit her hard, because the entire time she had been plotting to keep them from dying and ultimately led them to their deaths. However unwittingly. They both had been someone that she was crushing on. One in red, the other black. Devastated for the rest of the game, she spent much time with the Sylph who kept her moving. They beat the game and went through the door together. Session Count and Kill Count Seer of Heart- Land of Leaves and Steam * Four players. Two survivors -2 Prince of Rage- Land of Color and Flow * Six players. No deaths Witch of Heart (force-tiered, held down and stabbed through the gills) - Land of Glass and Grass * Ten players. Seven survivors. -2 Maid of Heart- Land of Streams and Glow * Twelve players. Six survivors. -6 Dame of Breath- Land of Trees and Wind * Eight players. Five survivors. -3 Knight of Heart- Land of Lamps and Rays * Six players. No deaths Sylph of Rage (accident, got caught in an ebonpyre and yelled herself to the quest bed) - Land of Thrones and Stone * Twelve players. Seven survivors. -5 Thief of Heart- Land of Core and Sighs * Four players. No deaths Heir of Mind- Land of Neon and Shade * Ten players. One survivor. -9 Grace of Heart - Land of Wasps and Vortex * Eighteen players. Four survivors. -12 Bane of Might - Land of Pools and Caves * Twelve players. Three survivors. -9 Maid of Blood - Land of Heat and Pillars * Eight players. IDK survivors. -2 Seer of Coins - Land of Crystal and Dew * IDK HOW MANY. IDK YET. -10 Smith of Heart - Land of Diamonds and Lightening *Six players, Six survivors. Kill total: 49 Last Session Title Smith of Heart Land Land of Diamonds and Lightening Moon Prospit Age 11 sweeps Overview TBA Session Overviews -Second session was spent in shock. The Rage role attempted to push her into destroying the bonds of her social ancestry. Instead she ended up being mostly shuttled around by her coplayers, who were all people who had been playing SGRUB for much longer than she had. No one took the time to explain to her that this was how things worked, or that the Ultimate Reward was broken. - Third session was where she had been taken advantage of. The way Heart works involves manipulating the game’s representation of a ‘soul’, and she used this to mess with her own. By doing this, she turned off her emotions and feelings in an attempt to keep herself sane while she was abused. A troll much older than she was using her to manipulate and hurt her coplayers. - Because of what happened in her third session, she quickly became cruel and cunning. Fitting more into the role of a predator. Very little remorse or emotion. The constant rerolling of Heart is unusual, and it was the game’s poor attempt at helping her fix herself. Which she readily ignored. - As time is wearing on she’s become more and more unglued, as her ‘shiny’ is repairing the damage done to it by herself. And she’s spent many sweeps being unable to honestly feel true emotion. It does not stop her from being manipulative or cruel, and instead has made her actively more upset and likely to commit violence. She is built on pain and fear. -She was introduced to an IRC chat for other sburb/sgrub replayers in her tenth session. It is hard to say whether this has had a positive or negative impact, considering she’s a known player killer and has been banned several times. She avoids the bans by using the accounts of other dead players. Category:Characters Category:Heart Category:Trolls Category:Player Killers